Love Problems
by Metal Saphire
Summary: Nile is having a problem liking Kyoya. Will he ever admit that he liked Kyoya?


Nile was sitting on the couch in his apartment thinking about his best friend Kyoya. It's true that they're friends but now, Nile felt different about Kyoya. His feeling about Kyoya was _love. _He thought that he would tell him how he felt but it seemed impossible.

It's not easy for him if he'll directly tell Kyoya how he felt, he's afraid about his emotions for Kyoya. He was thinking why is it that when he saw Kyoya, he blushed red all the time. Anyway for him to feel relief he went to the kitchen and drank a glass of cold water.

Suddenly someone outside knocked the door. He wondered who it would be, when he opened the door he saw a tall person with a green hair. It was Kyoya, he was shocked when he saw Kyoya he dropped his glass of water.

"Whoa be careful Nile." Kyoya said. Nile's eyes widened when Kyoya went to his apartment. "I'm sorry Kyoya." Nile nervously said. He ran into the basement to get the broom. Nile was about to clean the broken glass but Kyoya suddenly grabbed the broom in Nile's hand.

"Let me help you Nile." Kyoya asked. But Nile wanted to avoid Kyoya so he refused. "Let me do it Kyoya!" Nile snapped. So Kyoya went inside and sat into the couch. Nile had finished cleaning the mess he went into the couch sitting beside Kyoya.

"So what brings you here?" Nile asked in a lower voice. "Oh I went here because I want to spent time with you." Kyoya asked shyly. "Um okay I'd love too." Nile smiled. Both of them went outside together.

Kyoya noticed that Nile's having a problem so he brought him to the Café. Kyoya ordered French fries and soft drinks for both of them. Kyoya stared at Nile when he eats he looks like he's having a serious problem.

"Hey Nile, what's your problem dude?" Kyoya asked. "Uh nothing I'm fine." Nile said in a lower voice. Kyoya was thinking for Nile to cheer him up. So he thought that he would bring Nile to a beach so that he'll feel relief.

Both of them were done eating food. Kyoya grabbed Nile's arm and brought him to the beach. Nile's face blushed when Kyoya grabbed his arm he didn't want someone to hold his hand cause it feels like embarrassing but he wanted it that way.

Kyoya and Nile were heading to the beach. Kyoya had thought to bring him into the tall cliff and watch the beautiful sunset. A smile on Nile's face, Kyoya's idea was brilliant that's the way how he would cheer him up.

It was getting darker. Nile had intended to leave but Kyoya grabbed his arms. "Where are you going?" Kyoya asked. "I wanna go home it's getting darker." Nile said. Kyoya didn't want to leave yet. He seemed to be enjoying the beautiful sight of the moon above.

Nile had no choice but to join Kyoya watch the moon. It looks bright and beautiful. Suddenly Kyoya lied on Nile's head. Nile felt comfortable with the older lying on his head. Nile also lied on Kyoya's shoulder and watch the ocean together.

"Hey Nile?" Kyoya asked. "Yeah?" Nile said relaxing on Kyoya's shoulder. "Can I ask you something?" He asked. "What is it?" Nile asked removing his head on Kyoya's shoulder. "Do you like someone?" Kyoya quickly said. Nile's eyes widened when the taller boy asked him.

Nile can't tell him who. He feels nervous when Kyoya asked him that question. "What are you talking about Kyoya I liked no one." Nile lied and a blush on his cheeks. "Are you sure?" Kyoya asked. "Um uh yeah!" Nile snapped.

Kyoya knew that the Egyptian beside him was lying. "Well can I tell you who'd I like?" Kyoya smirked. "Okay who?" Nile asked with a curious voice. "I like you Nile." He quickly said to the Egyptian and smashed his lips on Nile.

Nile blushed and kissed him back. Then he broke the kiss. "Is something wrong?" Kyoya asked. "Kyoya I-I like you too!" Nile said. "W-what? But I thought you liked no one." Kyoya said. "I lied okay? I like you." Nile blushed and stared away.

Kyoya smiled at Nile and drag him closer then kissed him. Nile kissed him back. The kiss had broken after 2 minutes. "I love you Nile." Kyoya hugged Nile. "I love you too Kyoya." Nile smiled.


End file.
